Ferocious Encounter
by Moff
Summary: A story 'bout an alien. Told from the alien's point of view. PG13 for scene of violence.


  
  
  
Ferocious Encounter  
  
  
  
  
Darkness fell quickly on that fateful day when Blue Ferocious was sent out to patrol the perimeter of the Nest. The Queen, Scarlet Maverick, had given the order herself. Though Blue Ferocious was not a creature of great intellegence, it was a great honor to him to be ordered to patrol. The drone moved swiftly in the cover of night, covering as much terrain as he possibly could.  
  
Blue Ferocious had gotten his title from the blue tint in his shell. When the moon's light struck the black shell just right, a flash of vibrant blue could be seen in total darkness from a distance of thirty feet. But this great gift was also a curse on the drone. Many times had he and his fellow drones been spotted when they moved in to attack their enemy. The flash of blue would always alert them.  
  
That was why Blue Ferocious was so thrilled to be on patrol. He did not have much responsibility in his colony. They mainly used him to transport the Queen's eggs to the Hatching Chamber. Of course, Blue Ferocious did not realize that the reason he was chosen to patrol on this night was because the moon did not show in the sky. The Queen called this the Dark Time.  
  
The drone scampered through the night, sensing every creature around him. And then he felt something. A lifeform. It was a Soft One! Blue Ferocious suddenly became aware of the danger that he and the colony were in. The Soft Ones were vicious and mean. They used weapons that spat scorching death and light.  
  
Blue Ferocious rushed to the nearest rock formation and sprang onto it. He quickly dug his claws into the solid rock and began to climb. The Soft One was so close! The drone could almost taste it.  
  
The Queen would want this Soft One alive. There was an egg back in the Hatching Chamber with this Soft One's name on it. Blue Ferocious would capture the creature alive if he could. But he would not hesitate to kill it if the Soft One chose to attack.  
  
Within a few moments, the Soft One came into view. Blue Ferocious could taste the pheromones it was giving off. He could not tell whether to Soft One was armed or not, but he would worry about that after he struck.  
  
He stealthily leaped from the rock formation and landed on the ground a few feet from the Soft One. Never did he make the slightest sound. But that did not matter. The Soft One seemed to know that Blue Ferocious was there. It had something in its hand and was waving it about wildly. For a moment, Blue Ferocious was bathed in a strange warmth. And then the Soft One screamed.  
  
Blue Ferocious did not waste any time. He leaped ten feet forward and struck the Soft One in the chest, knocking it down onto its back. The stupid thing continued to scream, and squirm. The drone planted his heavy claws on the Soft One's shoulders, pinning it.  
  
By the Queen! Blue Ferocious cursed. Why wouldn't this thing shut up? It was really beginning to get on his nerves. He most likely would have struck at the thing with his agile tail had he not been struck first.  
  
Blue Ferocious felt the sharp pain of something forcing its way into his lower back. His shrieked as his acidic blood came out of the tiny wound in a thin spray. The drone leaped back and turned to face his opponent. What he saw was a Soft One. It stood there with a weapon in its arms.  
  
He had been struck with the scorching death, but had not been killed. It took him a moment to realize he was in danger, and he jumped away from the Soft One. The creature spat death at him again, this time missing. Blue Ferocious was not scared. He could handle this.  
  
The Soft One who he had pinned ran to the one that held scorching death. Both creatures looked terrified. The drone would kill them both. The Queen had plenty of hosts.  
  
Blue Ferocious circled the Soft Ones, fresh saliva dripping from his jaws. He hissed quietly. The armed Soft One fired blindly, filling the sky with bright flashes. He struck.  
  
The Soft Ones stumbled and fell as Blue Ferocious pounced on them. Screams filled the night air. Blue Ferocious grabbed the one who had struck him with death. He grabbed him by the throat and hissed in his face. You are going to die, he thought. The drone parted his jaws and extended his long, inner mouth.  
  
Blue Ferocious was pleased. He would hollow out the Soft One's skull. And he would do the same to the other. His inner mouth struck the Soft One just above the left eye, forcing its way into the creature's brain. For a moment the Soft One twitched, gurgled something. And then it died.  
  
He retracted his weapon and scanned the area for the other one. It was nowhere to be found. What a pity. Blue Ferocious realeased his grip on the dead Soft One and stood. Hot blood dripped from his chin and fell in droplets to the rocky ground. He would return home and tell his comrades of his victory over the Soft One's. The Queen would be pleased. He was certain of it.  
  



End file.
